Breathless
by CharlieCasualtyTamx
Summary: Set at the end of episode 'Punch Drunk Love'. Sam chases Carl out of the ED but Tom gets there a little bit later than in the episode. What will happen to Sam?


**This is my first fanfic :O so sorry if it's rubbish! Please review and tell me what I can do better! It will make me happy :P**

**Sorry, I had to change the name of the fanfic from the previous one x**

**One-shot Tom/Sam**

* * *

"Carl, your number's on his phone" Tom held up the ringing phone and stared at him accusingly.

Carl glanced around quickly, before pushing Becky to the floor and making a run for it.

**... TOM'S POV**

I ran over to Becky, seeing the distressed look on her face.

After Becky reassured me she was fine, I looked around for Sam.

She wasn't there.

Asking Noel, I realised she had followed Carl out.

_Trust her to pull a stunt like this, well, I guess it was part of her natural instincts from the army, she loves to rescue people. _

I ran out of the door and anxiously glanced around the car park for any signs of Sam.

**... SAM'S POV**

Following Carl out, I was relieved when he tripped in a side alley of the hospital. As much as I hate to admit it, he was slightly faster than me.

I grabbed hold of his shoulders trying to restrain him, but he managed to get his hands latched firmly around my throat. I felt my legs rising off the floor as he pushed me against the wall and lifted me off the ground.

I squeezed my eyes shut and winced as he cut off my scream for Tom. I grappled at his locked hands, trying to work my way to the air. By this point I was scared for my life, my chest heaved in and out failing to breathe in the little air that was already in my lungs.

I could feel myself getting weaker from lack of oxygen, and black sparkles were clawing at the edges of my vision. Just as I was about to lose consciousness, Tom came sprinting round the corner, before the welcoming black pulled me in.

**... TOM'S POV**

I rounded the corner where I saw signs of life, and was horrified to see Carl's hands locked around Sam's throat. Her frail hands were clawing at his, with no success, and I could see the worry in her eyes as she spotted me. Stuck in a moment of shock, I watched as her eyelids slowly drooped and eventually shut.

I punched Carl hard around the jaw unexpectedly. He staggered back and security came to restrain him, just as Sam's limp form fell helplessly to the floor.

"Sam?! Sam can you hear me?! SOMEBODY HELP PLEASE!"

I held my ear close to her slightly open mouth hoping to feel hot breath down my neck.

I felt nothing.

Quickly, my medical side came out. I squeezed Sam's nose shut and opened her mouth, correctly breathing for her.

I watched for signs of her chest moving with little success.

Suddenly, her form lurched forward and started coughing violently. Cradling her in my arms, she continuously coughed and breathed heavily. She was very white and her breathing gradually became laboured and wheezy. Seeing the frightened look in her eyes as she struggled to breathe, I scooped up the pale form and ran round the corner where Zoe was looking for me.

Jogging into the ED with Sam lying helplessly in my arms, I carefully placed her on the bed in recus.

Zoe sprinted into action, retrieving the ventilator from the side.

She grabbed one of the tubes somehow managed to insert it, and get past the inflamed vocal chords.

The whole ED, who were watching from outside, breathed a sigh of relief as the tube was inserted correctly and the ventilator breathed for her. It was strapped to Sam's beautiful face as the clicking showed us that it was working properly.

"Ok, thanks guys, good work. Can we move Sam to a quieter room please." Zoe asked Jeff and Dixie who were watching the scene anxiously.

Once Sam was stable and in the next room, I sat by her bed and stared at her beautiful face.

I picked up her limp hand, stroking it softly.

"Samantha, why do you have to be so blooming reckless? For goodness sake you nearly died! You're a pain you know."

I laughed at her faintly.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I'm so sorry I couldn't find you. I'm so sorry I let it get this far. Please forgive me..."

Tears cut a trail down my haggard face as I stroked her soft hand.

Realising how much I really loved her and wanted to be with her forever, I sat and watched Sam peacefully sleep.


End file.
